


Resurrection AU Erwin Smith x Fem!reader You're Alive

by FinalFantasyXVNut



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, aot x reader, attack on titan x reader, female reader incert - Freeform, mywriting, resurrection AU, sfw, shingeki no kyojin x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFantasyXVNut/pseuds/FinalFantasyXVNut
Summary: Basically, a oneshot where Erwin gets brought back to life by you(the readers) tears. I thought I'd use Disneys Tangled as my inspiration since, I really loved that part at the end of the movie.And, I honestly think that fits the theme of this oneshot really well~!Hope you like it~Please leave a comment, bookmark, and kudos on this if you enjoyed itI don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. All of that is to Hajime Isayamaand I don't own you but, Erwin does~





	Resurrection AU Erwin Smith x Fem!reader You're Alive

[Name] went back to the building that her squad the survey corps left the body of Erwin inside, his body covered with his cloak.

"Hey Erwin. How are you doing? I know you probbly can't hear me since, you're dead but I just wanted to come and check on you. I hope that's fine with you." You place one of your hands onto his cloak, trying your hardest to not let your tears fall. 

You went down onto your knees and, clasped your hands together as to say a prayer to Erwin, next to his death bed.

"Please Erwin, come back. Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Hanji, Levi, as well as the other members of the survey corps; need your help and guidence. We all need you, we need you to be our supporting commander. I don't think Hanji can do this with out you, her taking your place as the new commander and all that.

So please, come back to us. Come back to me, please.." You had finished your praying as, one stray tear fell onto his cloak that was covering his dead body.

What [Name] didn't notice was that, her tears had the power of healing and, you felt the bed shift a bit. Looking up, you could see Erwins body shoot up on the bed, his cloak sliding to his legs.

"Gasp!" He quickly looked around, reaching his left arm towards his right arm that was gone but, its back commpletly healed and good as new. 

He then looked down at you on your knees, tears staining the sides of your cheeks.

"[N-name]..? Is that you? Is it really you?" He turned his body so, his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. You stood up rather quickly, throwing yourself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

You had caught him off guard with the sudden glomp but, he reached both of his arms around your small form, hugging you as warmly and as gently as he could, your tears falling yet again in the arms of your lover.

Who was dead but, now is alive again. "W-welcome back, Erwin." You both looked into each others eyes as, you both kissed passionlty; both of you happy to see each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarks, comments, and kudos are appreciated~!!


End file.
